


Taking Two Steps At A Time

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I'm trash for this pairing, M/M, Marriage, SO MUCH FLUFF, Side MingChan, Smut, Snapshots, because of course, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: Before he’s fully out, Seungcheol can hear himself whisper a soft “I love you” into Soonyoung’s hair. The boy snuggles closer and kisses Seungcheol’s hand, his lips rubbing against Seungcheol’s skin as he mouths the words back, and then he’s out, his body curling into itself slightly. Seungcheol is out only seconds later, surrounded by warmth.or, snapshots of the life of SoonSeung





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm back from the dead but that would mean that I'm currently alive and that's just fake news LOL Okay so Soonyoung has finally pushed Vernon and Mingyu out of 1st place on my Seventeen bias list like wowowow I fucking love this boy, my beautiful son so yeah and this pairing suddenly fucks me up sooooooo YEAH this was gonna be all fluff but I, of course, had to add in smut cause I hate myself LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL enjoy
> 
> Title from Seventeen's "Boom Boom"

Seungcheol’s shoulders hang heavy, a massive weight holding him down as he drives home from a long day at work. He wants nothing more than to change into a pair of sweats and curl up with Soonyoung in front of the television until they decide it’s time to actually go to bed. They’d lay practically on top of each other, Soonyoung tangling their legs together and pulling Seungcheol’s arms around his waist and then they’d settle. They’d lull each other to sleep with soft breaths and softer touches, Seungcheol running his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair until the younger fell asleep, curling slightly into himself and pressing closer into Seungcheol’s warmth. Seungcheol would fall asleep with his nose in Soonyoung’s hair, his mind clear and light.

He sighs to himself; he still has five minutes until he’s home. He’s hit every red light there was between his workplace and his home and he just _knows_ that the world is out to get him tonight. The next five minutes feel like an eternity and a half and by the time he makes it through the front door, he’s dragging his feet, eyes drooping. His shoes are kicked off in front of the door, his coat hung up on the rack and his bag leaned against the wall. Seungcheol shuffles slowly to the living room and leans against the doorframe as he looks into the room, a smile tugging at his lips. Soonyoung is sat on the couch peering back at Seungcheol when he enters the room. A movie is playing quietly on the television and there’s some chinese food laid out for him on the small table. Soonyoung smiles brightly at him and Seungcheol’s own smile widens.

“Welcome home, babe.” Soonyoung gets up and makes his way over, leaning up to kiss Seungcheol quick and soft before grabbing his hand and pulling the older over to the couch to sit and eat. Soonyoung wastes no time picking up a small container of sesame chicken and begins feeding bits to Seungcheol who looks more asleep than he is awake. Soonyoung kisses him every time he swallows before feeding him piece after piece until the container is finally empty. Seungcheol downs the glass of water that’s pushed at him before sighing. He feels so relaxed and content, tilting his body until he’s pressed up against the soft mass that is Soonyoung, his head falling onto the younger’s shoulder. A hand lands gently on the top of his head, fingers running slowly through the strands and massaging his scalp until Seungcheol is _this_ close to passing out completely. Above him, Soonyoung chuckles softly.

“Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” Seungcheol just hums in response, letting Soonyoung pull him to his feet and guide him to the bedroom. He’s so grateful for Soonyoung as the boy pulls out Seungcheol’s favourite sweatpants and a soft cotton shirt, helping Seungcheol get dressed before pushing him into bed, crawling in in front of him and getting comfortable. He presses his back into Seungcheol’s chest, pulling the older’s arms across his waist and tangling their legs together. They lay in complete silence for a while, their breathing evening out. Before he’s fully out, Seungcheol can hear himself whisper a soft “I love you” into Soonyoung’s hair. The boy snuggles closer and kisses Seungcheol’s hand, his lips rubbing against Seungcheol’s skin as he mouths the words back, and then he’s out, his body curling into itself slightly. Seungcheol is out only seconds later, surrounded by warmth.

* * *

 

It’s their anniversary. It’s their anniversary and Seungcheol wants it to be absolutely perfect because he thinks Soonyoung is absolutely perfect and the boy deserves nothing but the best. He knows that Soonyoung would prefer smaller things to extravagant things ( _“I don’t need expensive gifts and fancy nights out, I love the little things in life, those mean the most to me, Jagi”_ ). He knows that Soonyoung is the world’s biggest sap and that he swoons at cheesy moments and gifts so he starts off with a teddy bear holding a rose by the front door. Rose petals are scattered from the door to the bathroom where Seungcheol is setting up a hot bath, lighting candles around the room and dropping a bath bomb into the water before scattering petals on top. (Soonyoung will always deny it, but he _loves_ bath bombs. He hides that about as well as he hides his bath bomb collection by pushing it to the back of their closet. He’s cute for trying.)

He checks the time on his phone, nodding to himself: Soonyoung would be home in about ten minutes, giving Seungcheol enough time to hook up his phone to their bluetooth speaker, smooth jazz comfortably filling the room, undress, and settle in the bath, a sigh leaving his mouth as he submerges himself and begins to wait. He gets comfortable, letting the music wash over him and he almost misses the sound of the front door opening. Soonyoung begins to call out that he’s home but the words die down as, Seungcheol assumes, he spots the bear. Footsteps sound out, coming closer and closer as Soonyoung follows the petals on the floor to the bathroom. The boy pauses outside the door before opening it and freezing at the setup. Seungcheol leans his upper body onto the edge of the bath, he head leaned against his folded arms, his legs stretched out in front of him as he smiles softly at Soonyoung who just stares, mouth open.

“Happy anniversary, babe.” Soonyoung closes his mouth, opens it again, licks his lips and repeats before he’s smiling wide, a laugh of joy leaving his mouth. Seungcheol can’t help but laugh too before motioning at Soonyoung to join him. “Hurry before the water gets cold.” Soonyoung wastes no time getting undressed, blushing softly as Seungcheol unsubtly gives his naked body a once over, and he carefully gets into the tub, settling in between Seungcheol’s legs and leaning back into the older’s chest.

Soonyoung takes in the entire room, hand moving slowly through the sparkly pink water as he peers at the slow-burning candles lighting the room, closing his eyes to take in the music flowing through the speaker. He sighs, body feeling loose and pliable, molding into Seungcheol’s who wraps his arms around Soonyoung’s waist and nuzzles his face into the boy’s neck. Soonyoung brings an arm up to wrap around Seungcheol’s head, running his fingers through the boy’s dark hair. Seungcheol responds with kisses to Soonyoung’s neck and shoulder, sucking lightly at the boy’s collarbone before kissing up to his face and ending at his lips, Soonyoung craning his head to the side to meet Seungcheol halfway.

The kiss is soft and sweet, a simple press of the lips, Seungcheol’s hand coming up to caress Soonyoung’s cheek slowly. They pull away, barely enough for their lips to not still be touching, and stare into each other’s eyes. Seungcheol has a weird feeling in his stomach, staring at Soonyoung like this, being this close, sharing such an intimate moment. He shoves it down by kissing the other again. When they pull apart this time, they settle back in the tub, bodies moulding together and they stay in there, enjoying each other until their skin wrinkles up and their muscles are so relaxed they can barely move.

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Hi, I’m Soonyoung!”

“Hey, I’m Seungcheol, it’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you from Jihoon.”

“Good things I hope, haha.”

“Good things, I promise...and he wasn’t lying when he said you were cute.”

“A-ah really?”

* * *

 

Soonyoung runs into the store, looking around frantically for the medicine aisle. His feet slide on the tile and he almost falls but he manages to stay upright, grabbing what he needs, paying, and running out, the last ten minutes a complete blur. The journey back home was one full of heavy breathing weaving around obstacles, Soonyoung crashing through their front door, almost forgetting to close and lock it before running to the bathroom.

Opening the door reveals Seungcheol kneeled onto the floor, his upper body hunched over the toilet, his arms cradling the bowl. Hearing the door open, he tries to turn his body and head away from the door, his arm reaching up in an attempt to keep Soonyoung from coming closer.

“D-don’t come in, I don’t want you to see this.” He just barely finishes his sentence before he’s throwing up again, gagging and spitting up into the toilet, his breath coming out heavy, his eyes clenched shut. If possible, Seungcheol curls further into himself. Soonyoung wastes no time coming over despite his protests, crouching down next to the older to push his hair off of his sweaty forehead then reaching down to rub his back slowly. Seungcheol peers back at him quickly before throwing up again, his fingers tightly gripping the sides of the toilet, his body shaking violently until he finished, falling back onto his heels and closing the toilet seat, leaning on it for a moment before flushing.

“Okay, I…” he stops to take a shaky breath, “I think I’m done.” Soonyoung hums in understanding, helping Seungcheol stand and standing by as the older gargled some mouthwash and splashed water onto his face to cool off. Soonyoung quickly herded him back into the bedroom and got him into bed, feeding him medicine ( _“Ugh, I hate taking medicine” “I know, babe, I’m sorry”_ ) then pulling the covers up to tuck him in. Seungcheol shifts for a bit before settling, his knees pulled up to his chest to alleviate the cramping of hs stomach, his eyes closing as he drifted off, Soonyoung smoothing his hair down before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Feel better, Cheollie.”

* * *

 

Seungcheol runs into the emergency room, clothes askew, chest rising and falling quickly as he panted. He looked around the waiting room twice before finally spotting Junhui and making his way over, words falling out of his mouth before he was even close enough to be heard.

“Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?” Junhui laughed softly, patting Seungcheol’s shoulder before turning to walk towards the elevator, knowing that the older would follow behind him.

“Calm down, Soonyoung’s fine. He tripped during practice and landed on his arm wrong. His wrist is broken but he’ll heal...mostly...he might never regain his pride.” Seungcheol, finally calming down, laughed at this, following Junhui out of the elevator and into Soonyoung’s room. The boy was sitting cross legged on the bed, Chan leaning over his legs crying and Minghao sitting in the chair beside him, texting someone. They all looked up as the door opened, Soonyoung smiling widely and waving his right hand at Seungcheol, his left swollen and lying limp in his lap. Junhui leaned over to Seungcheol whispering, “Chan’s just being a crybaby, he thought Soonyoung was really hurt and in a lot of pain”, Seungcheol nodding before walking over to Soonyoung and kissing the top of his head.

“You need to be more careful, Soon, you’re gonna make Chan cry himself to death!” Soonyoung only laughed in response, moving his good hand to run his fingers through Chan’s hair, the boy’s tears eventually turning into small sniffles. They wait for a little while, all talking and keeping themselves busy until the doctor walks in. Seungcheol holds Soonyoung’s hand as the doctor puts his cast on, playing with the smaller boy’s fingers just to see him laugh. By the time they leave, Soonyoung has a white cast on decorated with coloured signatures ( _“Here, Chan, you can sign first!”_ ) and there’s a smile on everyone’s face. Seungcheol takes them all out for ice cream, just cause.

They squeeze into a booth, Soonyoung and Seungcheol on one side and Chan smooshed between Junhui and Minghao on the other. Junhui shares a knowing look with Soonyoung as Minghao offers some of his ice cream to Chan, the boy blushing and nodding, smearing some on the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, Minghao swipes it off with his thumb and puts it in his mouth. Seungcheol is 100% sure that Chan’s brain malfunctions, his face red, his mouth opening and closing and opening and closing—he almost wants to laugh at the cute reaction. Soonyoung leans into him, his head resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Ahhh our kids are growing up so fast,” he says, laughing into Seungcheol’s neck as Minghao convinces Chan to take a selfie with him, pressing a kiss to Chan’s cheek right before taking the picture.

When they’re lying in bed later, Soonyoung laughs and moves so that Seungcheol can see his phone. The picture is posted on Minghao’s Instagram, Chan’s face pink and shocked as Minghao kisses his cheek, the caption a short “Chu~”. Seungcheol pulls Soonyoung into his arms, mindful of his cast and cuddles him.

“They are growing up so faaast,” he whines playfully, nuzzling Soonyoung’s neck, “soon we’ll have grandkids!” Soonyoung just turns in his arms and smothers him with kisses, laughing between each one.

* * *

* * *

 

“Oh my god, take them _off_ .” Soonyoung had been licking at Seungcheol’s dick through his underwear for the past five minutes and it was _killing_ him. Seungcheol’s face was red, his mouth parted, moans falling out more and more the longer Soonyoung stayed there. When he titled his head forward to look at the younger, Soonyoung was looking up at him, a small smirk on his face as he continued to lick, blowing air onto the moistened area. Seungcheol reached a hand down, his fingers curling in Soonyoung’s hair to tug until the boy tsked and finally pulled down Seungcheol’s underwear and taking the older boy into his mouth.

Seungcheol hissed at the suction, his head falling back onto the pillow, his fingers pulling at Soonyoung’s hair until the boy swallowed Seungcheol down entirely, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Soonyoung’s throat. Moaning loudly, Seungcheol picked himself up onto his elbows so he could watch Soonyoung deep throat him, the younger boy reaching down to tug at his own dick, moaning around Seungcheol’s. Seungcheol ran his fingers through Soonyoung’s dark hair, pulling the boy up and flipping them over, leaning down to bite and his neck.

Soonyoung moaned loudly as Seungcheol made his way down, stopping to lap at Soonyoung’s nipples before continuing down, purposely avoiding the boy’s cock and instead nipping at his inner thighs. Soonyoung whined loudly, wanting Seungcheol to touch him but Seungcheol ignored him, sucking on the boy’s soft thighs, leaving marks there that only he would be able to see. Soonyoung arched his back as Seungcheol kissed around that area, completely missing the sound of a cap being shut before a wet finger was pressed against his hole. He jumped at the chill but moaned as the finger slid in slowly, the digit twisting and turning inside him, massaging his walls. Seungcheol continued to finger him, adding finger after finger, leaning down to suck Soonyoung’s balls into his mouth, massaging the boy’s prostate until he was moaning uncontrollably.

“Cheol— _ah_ —I’m close, stop or I-I’ll— _fuck_ ” Seungcheol kissed next to Soonyoung’s knee and pulled his fingers out, rubbing the pads of them against Soonyoung’s hole just to see it quiver before pulling away to coat himself with lube. He parted Soonyoung’s legs and lined himself up with Soonyoung’s hole, teasing it with the tip of his cock and went to push in only to be stopped by Soonyoung. “Wait, wait, I wanna ride you so bad.” Seungcheol cursed loudly and moved to lay on his back, Soonyoung straddling him quickly, grabbing Seungcheol’s dick and lining it up, sitting on it slowly. Both moaned loudly—Soonyoung of the stretch and the burn of being so full, Seungcheol at the intense heat of Soonyoung.

Soonyoung wasted no time, lifting his hips up and dropping back down, a loud moan tearing out of him, before repeating the motion, swiveling his hips. He started a steady pace, leaning back slightly to grab onto Seungcheol’s knees for stability as he slowly began to speed up, high-pitched sounds falling from his mouth. Underneath him, Seungcheol was in a similar state of pleasure: Soonyoung was so tight and hot and the feeling of him swallowing Seungcheol up was _unreal_. He looked up at Soonyoung, swallowing hard at the boy’s debauched appearance, and moved his hands to grip the boy’s hips as he began to fall off pace. Gripping hard, he snapped his hips up to meet Soonyoung on a thrust and the boy all but screamed, his prostate being hit head on. The sounds he was making made Seungcheol’s head spin.

“Cheol, I’m so fucking close, holy—” Seungcheol responded by flipping them around, curling his arm under one of Soonyoung’s legs and pushing it up to his chest, driving his hips into the boy’s harder and faster than before. The angle made it easy for Seungcheol to spear his cock into Soonyoung’s prostate on every thrust and within a minute the boy was coming untouched, streaks of his cum painting his chest and stomach, his heat spasming and clenching tightly around Seungcheol’s dick until the older was releasing inside of him, riding his orgasm out until he was spent.

Seungcheol pulled out slowly, rolling onto his back to catch his breath before leaning to grab a shirt from off the floor, using it to wipe Soonyoung and himself off before tossing it and pulling Soonyoung to him, kissing him. When they parted, Seungcheol smiled at Soonyoung’s flushed face, the boy still panting.

Seungcheol just kissed him again.

* * *

 

“Happy Wednesday!”

Seungcheol is startled in his seat, turning his head from his bowl ramen to look at Soonyoung who just entered the room, the boy holding a small wrapped box out in front of him. They stood in silence while Seungcheol finished chewing and swallowed the noodles in his mouth, blinking once, twice, and swallowing again.

“Ummm...what?” Soonyoung only sighed at Seungcheol’s response, motioning the box towards him again, a smile growing wider and wider on his face as Seungcheol took the box and began unwrapping it. The older took his time unwrapping the gift, unfolding the wrapping instead of ripping it off ( _“I don’t know, Soonyoung, it’s a habit of mine! I just can’t rip wrapping paper…”_ ) and pulling the box out. He shook the box lightly and raised an eyebrow at the feeling of light weight being thrown about. He looked at Soonyoung in question.

“Just _open_ it, Cheol, you’re taking foreeeeeeeever,” Soonyoung whined, dragging out the last word until Seungcheol finally opened the box. Inside were two pairs of pink crew socks, decorated with little cartoon strawberries. They were cute but Seungcheol still couldn’t help but be confused.

“You bought me socks?” Soonyoung responded by puffing up his cheeks then sighing loudly.

“I bought _us_ socks! I saw them at the store today and I thought they were so cute and thought they would look even cuter on us.” He finished with pink cheeks, glancing at Seungcheol from the corner of his eyes. Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he looked like this.

“So, you saw cute socks you wanted us to wear and you got them wrapped?” Soonyoung squeaked in embarrassment, making a frustrated grab for the socks but missing as Seungcheol turned to shield them. “Awww, my little hamster wanted us to wear couple socks, so cute~” he cooed, laughing when Soonyoung’s pink cheeks went red as he smacked Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Yah, don’t make fun of me! I just thought they would be cute to wear around the house, you don’t have to bully me,” Soonyoung ended with a pout, his cheeks puffing up cutely. He yelped loudly as Seungcheol suddenly grabbed him around the waist and pulled Soonyoung down onto his lap. The older boy placed a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s cheek then nuzzled his neck, feeling Soonyoung relax in his hold.

“I’m sorry, baby, I think it’s a great idea, and they _are_ pretty cute,” he kissed Soonyoung’s clothed shoulder, “why don’t we put them on now?” Sooyoung turned in his lap to kiss him softly on the lips before getting up and pulling Seungcheol into the bedroom to change.

Ten minutes later found them cuddling on the couch in the living room, watching Weekly Idol reruns, their legs tangled together, strawberry-clad feet rubbing against each other comfortably.

* * *

 

Chan’s crying again, only this time, Minghao is draped around him, rubbing his arms and kissing his cheek.

“Channie, stop crying, this is a happy occasion,” he says, pulling Chan into his chest and pressing his face into the boy’s hair, smiling. Chan sobs into his chest and sniffles, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his suit.

“I _am_ happy! I’m so happy that they’ll spend the rest of their lives together, it so beautiful,” Chan ends with another sob, mushing his face into Minghao’s chest, the older boy laughing again, lacing his fingers with Chan’s and looking up.

In front of them, Soonyoung and Seungcheol were sharing their first official dance as a married couple, the two swaying softly to the song playing, everyone watching them. Chan had been sniffling since the two shared their vows and now he couldn’t hold the tears back, Minghao doing nothing but kissing his tears away.

When the song ends, everyone claps and moves to join the couple on the dance floor. Soonyoung grabs Chan, cooing at the boy before hugging him and swaying back and forth with him. Minghao takes the chance to grab Seungcheol, pulling him into a dance.

“I’m really happy for you, Cheol. So is Chan, even if he looks more like he’s distressed,” the two share a laugh and glance over at Chan who’s finally calmed down and was chatting with Soonyoung. “You both deserve to be happy forever.” Seungcheol smiles widely at him, pulling him into a hug.

“Now, all that’s left is you and Channie getting married, hmmm?” Minghao squawked loudly, the sound followed by a startled yelp from Chan, who pulled away from Soonyoung, his face beet red.

Soonyoung and Seungcheol shared a knowing look and smiled.

“Our sons are growing up so fast!” Soonyoung whined, falling into Seungcheol’s arms. Seungcheol laughed loudly, pulling Soonyoung against him and kissing him softly.

“Soon we’ll have grandkids!” Seungcheol responded. Chan whined and smacked Seungcheol’s shoulder, Minghao grabbing the smaller boy and pulling him away to dance. The two older boys watched them fondly before Soonyoung turned into Seungcheol’s hold, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and leaning his head on the taller’s chest. They swayed slowly to the music, Seungcheol leaning down to press a kiss into Soonyoung’s hair.

“I love you, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung looked up, their eyes meeting for a moment before Soonyoung smiled, wide and soft, leaning up to kiss Seungcheol long and sweet.

“I love you too, Cheol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why the IG post is in Italian lmao no, I do not speak that language, I just worked with what I had 
> 
> Talk to me about Hosh [here](http://www.yooon-gi.tumblr.com)


End file.
